themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Darkspella
"When I Done With The Centurions..The Veil Will Be All Mine To Destroy Kaijudoa" Darkspella is the Most Evilful Mistress in Darkness Civilization and as also Darkspella have her power over Darkness and the Undead and also She's was the Mother of Sue and Emily Darkbanner also Darkspella don't like the girls to tell everyone about her plans and also Darkspella was very bad mother to her daughters and also She's was the Wife of Dark Hydra Darkspella Profile Name: Darkspella "Ulpherion" Darkbanner Planet: Kaijudoa Attribute: Darkness Army Civilization: Darkness Race: Human Clans: Darkness Family Dark Hydra ( Husband ) Sue Darkbanner and Emily Darkbanner ( Daughters ) Junkatz and Razorkinder ( Pets ) Danae Ulpherion ( Mother ) Cobalt Ulpherion ( Father ) Fireasha, Lighta, Foresta, Zeroa, Necrospella and Waterfalla ( Sisters ) Fire King ( Grandfather ) Light King ( Grandmother ) Riquet, Danjuro, Ballom, Hellrush Max and Tornado Shiva ( Brothers-In-Laws ) King Orin of Darkness ( Father-In-Law ) Queen Mera of Darkness ( Mother-In-Law ) Nature King ( Grandfather-In-Law ) Darkness King ( Grandfather-In-Law ) Andromeda Lightmorning ( Aunt ) Mannie, Foreman and Wyvern ( Nephews ) Sasha, Penny, Artemis and Mighta ( Nieces ) Personally Unmotherful Angry Mean Evil Creature Number 83: Galaxy Queen Episode Appearance Rival With Her Sisters During the time Darkspella was replace as the Darkness Mistress. Lighta made good ally to Waterfalla, Fireasha, Necrospella, Foresta and Zeroa and as also even made not ally with Darkspella She knew Riquet and the Brothers has made the Five Civilizations Stones that has hidden anywhere in around Planet Earth, and also Darkspella know her Sister's True Power that can create Kaijudoa more peaceful and that Darkspella made it all wrong to made that unpeace and also Darkspella knew the past that her Little Sister Necrospella was being born to the Family, Darkspella formally just angered her Parents and the Sisters for Necrospella about to be born to the Family But also Necrospella was grown up, Lighta asked Necrospella to join the Sisters of the Five Civilizations and also Darkspella formally just left the room with her hated heart on Lighta for replacing her own Sister, and During Light-Darkness War, Darkspella try to steal the Golden Tech that was been used by the Light Civilizations and formally Lighta stopped her from stealing it from the Light Civilizations and also Darkspella formally duel Lighta with her Darkness creature, and also in the Light Realm, Darkspella shot her own mother to the ground in right front of Lighta, Sasha, Mannie, Riquet, Manny, Cobalt, Mighta and Beracles Necrospella replaced Darkspella as the Darkness Mistress In The Past, Darkspella was very mad and was replaced by her sister Lighta the Light Mistress, and Lighta gave Necrospella the title as the Darkness Mistress and as also Darkspella has hateful heart on her family, She was not nice to her daughters, and Darkspella has attacked the Nature Realm, and Lighta was been ally with with her Sister the Nature Mistress and even also Darkspella try to anger out of her Sisters for replacing her as the Darkness Mistress and She try to be Gloom and Angry, and as even also Darkspella try to overthrow Necrospella as the Darkness Mistress, and the She treated the Death Puppets in the sad way. But and also Darkspella was be replaced by Lighta before they shared races with Earth Darkspella's New Pet Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Darkspella Gauntlet Profile Legions of Darkness Army Lady Blackhope Chase Young Morganthe Widowkeeper Ivan Soulsinger Puppetmon Wuya Heller Yeva Spiderkeeper Dr. Haireye Dr. Weil Lilithmon Tactimon Megaria Blastmon Dorbickmon Darkness Clans Creatures Olegmon Pythor Chumsworth Splashmon Zamielmon NeoVamdemon Gravimon Death Puppets Sinister General Damudo The Choten Jack Spicer Ravess Repton Dark Ace Master Cyclonis Aqua Seneschal Saguru Trox King Polydectes Relationships Waterfalla Fireasha Foresta Necrospella Heller Chase Young Toji Trox Saguru The Choten Jack Spicer Darkspella have a good relationship with Jack Spicer the former student of Kaijudo School, and as also Darkspella was very understandable to Jack, as also when Jack was fighting the Centurions. She was battling aside with him and also Jack was embarrassed by Wuya about taking the Dynamite that Him and Manny was fighting over it, and also Darkspella feel like an mother to Jack. He was making fun of, Darkspella was very careful and sweetful Mistress to Jack about getting his first Darkness creature that will defeat the mighty worthy Olympian Centurions Wuya Sue Dark Hydra Lighta King Polydectes Darkspella always made contact with King Polydectes to destroy his own people on his Island and as also She sents E.V.O.S. Bombs to King Polydectes and as also Darkspella knew her work quick as She plans. Don Kinoff sent in report that Manny and Beracles are coming to stop her evil plans, and She made contact with him in Greece that the Centurions are coming to Greece to stop them for blowing up the Island and also her E.V.O.S. was blown up by Manny Danae Emily Equipments Darkdojo Staff Gallery DARKSPELLADARKNESSMISTRESSFACE.PNG Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Darkness Clans Category:Villains Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Evil Wizards Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Army Category:Darkness Army Wizards Category:Darkness Side